Emma Swan, Bella Swan coincidence I think not!
by midnightwolf201
Summary: What if Emma wasn't the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, what if a certain dragon had more stolen from her then we first believed. Bella always felt as though something was different about herself. The twilight bit is set after the Cullen's come back. (swanqueen, LilyxRuby, BellexBella and maleficentxsnowqueen)
1. Someone new in town

**A/N I hope you are ready as your in for one hell of a ride and can keep up with the bit of fun I'm going to have writing this story.**

 _'thoughts'_ "speaking"

 **Alice's POV**

"Has anyone noticed anything strange about Bella since we came back?" _'more like Edward forced her into this world.'_ I thought afterwards, the family was having a meeting because dear Eddy boy wanted to talk about god knows what this time. I knew when Edward heard me because he turned towards me and hiss causing Emmett to hiss back but compared to Edward it was a roar.

"Alice will you shut up with your thoughts they are out of line" Edward hissed at me as I just sat back against Jasper and looked at my nails not wanting to be here _'I would rather be with Bella right now instead of this joke of a family.'_

"Alice will you shut up!" Edward screamed at me as he stood up with his fists clenched and ready to attack. Edwards attack was stopped as the sound of Bella's dying truck hits our ears, I was out of the door before anyone else to make sure Edward stayed away from my best friend.

"Bella!" I squealed and flashed over to her now parked truck bouncing on the heels of my feet, she looked over at me a smile on her face "hay Alice, you ready to hang out for the day?" _'shit, I had forgot about that'_ "yeah I'm ready. What do you have planned?"

She doesn't reply as all she does is tap the side of her nose and motions for me to get in her truck, looking back at the house I had to hold back my smirk as I see Edward glaring at me, waving to Jasper I jump into Bella's truck and we are off.

.

.

As we turned onto the road I move so I am facing Bella watching her curiously as I think about what I asked the 'family' earlier, as I continue to watch her I notice little things about her that have changed since we got back. For one she has grown dramatically as she now stands at 5'10, another obvious change is that she is now mostly muscle _'she couldn't be one of the Quileute shifters, could she?'_ the thought stayed with me as I continued to observe Bella.

"So, where are we off to today?" I asked her in my usual happy fashion but what surprises me is that she turns to look at me to speak while still driving _'ok now that is strange'_ "well Alice I believe I can trust you enough, even after everyone left" she murmured the last bit and I winced "so I'm taking you to my spot to tell of the most recent development."

She didn't say anymore and only turned back to look at the road, it took another 10 minutes before she pulled over and parked the truck "we are going to have to walk the rest of the way" she throws over her shoulder as she begins to walk off into the forest.

Thinking of her balance I run after her as to make sure she doesn't get hurt but to my utter surprise the whole time we are walking she doesn't trip once and when she does she catches herself "wow your balance is amazing now" I say as I watch her in awe.

"well a lot can happen in 9 months" she says a chuckle to her voice, but she stops abruptly and begins to look around, but I hadn't even heard or seen anything, Bella placed her arm out in front of me causing me to stop as well.

"Alice we were followed by the one person I really want to kill right now" as she speaks her voice is cold and deadly and even I'm a bit scared of Bella at this point but before I can answer there's a dark humorless chuckle from ahead of us.

"my love how ever did you know I was here? Not even dear sweet Alice knew I was here" _'I'm so going to hit that cocky smile off his face in a minute'_ this caused Edwards face to darken at hearing my thoughts "I wouldn't think like that Alice, women need to know their places and I'm happy to help you remember that."

A growl erupted from beside me as I watched Bella launch herself at Edward only for him to dodge causing Bella to spin round looking very much pissed off _'is that smoke coming out of her mouth and nose?'_

 **No one's POV**

As Bella spun around to look at Edward smoke began to rise inside her coming out through her mouth and nose, her face was getting redder and redder along with her anger the more she looked at Edward the more she wanted to rip his head off.

The ground under Bella's feet began to smoke as well as Edward refused to leave "Bella, my love, you must stop this nonsense at once. We belong together you are my mate, MINE!" Edward shouted which sounded more like a whining child when they don't get their way.

"Edward I think it would be wise of you to leave right now and leave Bella along" Alice said to her brother her voice giving away how scared she really was but Edward just laughed at Alice's words "what can a mere human do to me, a vampire, and why would I leave without taking what is mine with me" as he continued to talk Bella's growling grew louder and louder until she let out an almighty roar.

"get this through your fucking thick skull dickward, I am not yours and I never will be. Now do everyone a favor and get the fuck out of here." Alice and Edward both stood their gaping at the very different, very pissed off Bella Swan.

And of course, Edward had to make this whole situation that much worse...

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME, YOU ARE MINE I DO WITH YOU WHAT I WANT!" His scream deafened the forest they were in as everything else went silence, hiding from the destruction the brainless vampire has just caused with his words.

"Edward" Bella spoke out "yes my love" he regretted saying that when she looked up and her eyes were glowing a fierce silver a manic smile across her face "run." The one word was said with such force that Edwards beast was scared causing him to flee.

Bella began sprinting after him at unreal speeds and she was catching up fast, reaching out her hand not noticing the claws that are now there she's about to grab the back of his collar when a yellow blur crashes into her holding her arms down and straddling her waist.

She was still in her haze of rage and not focusing on anything else but severing a sparkly punks head from his body, but now with the barrier between her and her goal Bella begins to hit and scratch at whatever is stopping her but as time passes so does her anger and the energy she has to keep fighting.

In the end Bella is still being pinned by the stranger and has stop struggling "are you done?" the deep but still feminine voice from above her snaps her out of the final layer of daze and when she looks up she is meet with glowing green eyes and a curtain of blonde hair.

Bella can't answer she is too held by the eyes above her and that she feels a connection the owner of said eyes, but in the end she just nods, the stranger proceeds to get off Bella and offer her a helping hand which Bella takes without thinking.

When Bella is now at a standing position she brings her hand back to scratch the back of her neck looking away from the blonde and looking very sheepish "sorry about that but why did you save sparkly ass over there?" Bella asked while pointing a thumb over her shoulder at Edward.

"Well Bella I didn't really save sparkle ass over there I actually saved you, in a roundabout way." The blonde stood there with a smirk on her face the whole time knowing that the connection had been made to the brunette in front of her, however she didn't like the fact that the girl was much taller than her.

"wait how do you know Bella's name?" The blonde looked over to the space the voice came from and just smirked at the other vampire knowing that she was about to give everyone a very big shock.

 **Stranger's POV**

Staring ahead I had finally found her and by the looks of it just in time as well, the moment we made eye contact I knew she felt the connection the same as me, but I stayed and kept her pinned as to calm her and Jesus Christ did she have some anger and strength in her. I was barely able to keep her pinned down as my own strength was waning but thankfully she gave up at this point and just laid under me.

I was about to answer the vampire girls' question when I rudely interrupted _'I should have let her kill him'_ "why can't I read your mind? What do you have to hide?" and that people was a whinnying 5-year-old in a adult body "Edward don't be so fucking rude" I just watched as Bella hissed and growled at Edward but I think she will be left speechless with what I have to tell her.

With a smirk still plastered on my face and walk right up to Bella, well looking up at her, and brought her into a hug quickly "I've been looking for you everywhere, my dear sister" my voice cracks a little as even with the shock she continues to hold me, her head resting above my own but I can feel a wet patch on my head.

She begins to pull away but keeps a hold of me "is that what the connection was?" she asked me in a watery smile "yes and that's also might explain why you aren't freaking out about this" I chuckle at the last bit and so does she.

"what the fuck is going on?"

Oh, forgot there were others here, but did he really just ruin the moment again. It looked like Bella had the same thought as she turned to face _'dickward, really Bella?'_ I just heard her chuckle at this until she realized that I hadn't said it out loud, she didn't reply though and just smirked "well Edward I have just found some of the answers I needed, and you won't find out."

With she walks away and motions for both me and the other vampire _'still didn't get her name'_ to follow her as I throw the last comment over my shoulder not even looking at him "oh and Edward if you follow us I will let Bella kill you this time."


	2. Finding out the truth

"Normal speech" _'thoughts'_

 **Emma's POV - 3 month before**

It's been a few weeks since Maleficent returned from the 'dead' and so far it seems she is looking for something but is failing and each day I see her she is sadder then the day before. _'Maybe I should speak to her and offer my help?'_ I sit for a little while longer in Granny's Diner, my hands wrapped around a still warm mug of coco, just letting myself think.

"Hay, can I get anything else for you Emma? Or maybe just a person to talk to?" I look up to see Ruby stood there in her work uniform with a pitcher of coffee in one hand, "yeah, um could I just get a bear claw to go please?" I watched as she walked back to counter grabbing a pastry bag and tongs putting a single bear claw in the bag.

I down the rest of my drink and stand up to meet Ruby at the counter seeing her hold out the bag for me "thanks Rubs" giving her a smile I take the bag paying for the pastry. Walking out of the diner door only having one location in mind to walk to, letting my mind drift through thoughts I hardly notice where I am until I nearly trip over a fallen log. Looking up all I see is forest, beautiful green forest, going back to the log I nearly fell over sitting down and just listening to the different sounds of the forest, I come here to clear my head and think, and with the whole Maleficent being back thing there has just been thoughts and moments that haven't made sense to me.

In the past few weeks that Maleficent has been back I have only bumped into her once and since then I've been on edge but not because she is back but because something just feels different, something animalistic and pure instinct driven, it terrifies me most of the time it's difficult to control but it seems no one has noticed or if they have they haven't said anything. _'Maybe I should talk to Ruby? As bad as it sounds she's the best with these things and her wolf side can help as well.'_

A sudden chill runs down my spine and a warm feeling spreads over my back but mainly on my shoulder blades it feels like a fire has just erupted. A scream echoes round the forest and I'm left breathing hard on my hands and knees, sweat clinging to my skin and little droplets falling from my face "what 'huff' the hell 'wheeze' was that?" I say as I try to even out my breathing but the inferno is still there and it's only getting hotter, the pain begins to blur out my other senses my hearing and vision are completely gone, so when I feel arms wrap around my waist it's understandable as to why I flinch _'did I scream as well?'_

I try to fight against the arms still around me but even with my sight gone I can tell the world is spinning, feeling my side collide with a solid surface? Object? I finally give in and everything is just gone my mind blank of any thoughts, it's truly a terrifying experience just everything going and being left in a void like state. But with everything leaving the inferno won't leave but it has now spread down to my upper arm and that's when I'm truly gone giving into the flame that's burning me.

 **Maleficent POV**

Now I didn't expect that a calm walk in the forest could turn into sprinting towards a sudden pull finding it went in the direction of the pain filled scream but finding a shivering sweat covered savior was not what I was expecting. Her body tense and her shoulders especially twitching every now and then. She is just in her signature tank top and jeans and because of the tank top it was clear to see the dark red patches over her shoulder blades, seeing this I sprang into action by wrapping my arms around her waist.

This only causes her to scream again along with a powerful flitch that jerks her whole body causing her to fall to the hard forest floor her body quivering harder than before. Then everything but the twitching stops and her breathing gets even harsher if that's possible, a fire like glow begins on her left upper arm the shape circular but spiked in places.

As the fire begins to fade what it left is a burning sun in bright yellow, red and orange colures making it stand out against her slightly pale skin, I'm snapped away from the savior by a burning on my own wrist and watching in fascination and shock as the same marks as the Blondes appears on my own wrist. _'This can only mean one thing'_ I think as tears begin to fall down my cheeks, I bring my now trembling hand up to my wrist and smooth my thumb over the mark of the sun when it didn't rub off the tears came faster and faster as she had finally found one of them. One of them had been returned to her but anger simmered on the edge as she remembered that the idiots had not only stolen them but they had also tricked one of them into think she is something she is not.

Looking up just enough to see the Blonde I'm amazed at how much she looks like me _'how could I have missed this till now, and why was she in pain earlier?'_ The Blonde still lays there unconscious but her shoulders are still bleeding and twitching, decided I move over to look at her back by slowly lifting up the back of her top I had just gotten to the bottom of her shoulder blades when it gets stuck and Emma breaths in a harsh gasp in obvious pain.

This causes me to drop her shirt back down and watch her face for any more pain but it seems that it went as soon as I dropped her shirt back down _'ok that paths a no go, now what do I do?'_ Sitting there for a few seconds looking over Emma's back I remember that she is wearing a tank top, moving forward again instead of going from the bottom up I decide to move or really just cut the straps of the tank top off and then pull it down as it seems the pain came from pulling the fabric upwards.

As I'm pulling the now cut fabric down I'm left shocked at what has been causing the bleeding only to be extremely sympathetic with the women in front of me, removing the fabric completely from her shoulders and upper back you can clearly see pointed bones sticking out of Emma's shoulder blades.

"oh my darling" I say as I bring a hand up to my mouth to muffle my sobs as I finally take in what really caused Emma's pain "your wings were trying to come through, you poor girl." My tears freely run down my face as I use my magic to summon a bucket of water and a cloth to myself, beginning with the surrounding blood first before carefully trying to clean the already raw and still grow bone.

Every now and then Emma would hiss or groan in pain and each time I would freeze _'my baby is in pain and there's nothing I can do to help her'_ with her back now clean the bones begin to grow faster and I realize that the pull earlier was Emma's magic reacting to mine causing her body to react as well which lead to growing of her wings. Poor girl.

 **Emma's POV**

It felt like days before the inferno began to ease even just a little bit, it helped that a cool but soothing sensation was running down my back but at the same time there was a spike of pain here and there causing me to flinch and whimper. The inferno was no just a warm sensation but the pain was still present, now having feeling of my body again I was able to open my eyes and look around only to stop on a figure in front of me. _'What is she doing here? Was she the one that grabbed me?'_

Trying to push myself up my arms begin to shake giving way causing me to slam back to the ground, this sent a sharp pain up my back as I had clipped it and so with my hearing still muffled I couldn't hear Maleficent rushing over to me. When she grabbed me I was expecting the worse but I wasn't expecting her to lay me in her lap and have it so my back is away from literally everything apart from the air.

"um, not that I'm not happy you're here and everything but why are you here?" as I watched the slight hurt flash across her eyes I felt something in my heart tear causing me to whimper and hold my hands up to my chest where my heart is. Looking up Maleficent is giving me a sympathetic look "oh darling, I'm here because I happened to be in the forest when you screamed but I know have so many more reasons and so much to explain to you. And trust me it's going to be a lot to take in."

What the hell is she talking about, what did she find out? I'm so confused but at the same time I've been meaning to ask her what my parents did to her to make her hate them so much.

"Dear you said all of that out loud" she says with a chuckle as she looks at me with a smile but I can see the rage in her eyes "and I will gladly tell you anything you would like to know and to start everything off. Those idiot noble bastards are not your parents." Her rage grew as she spoke about them but I was left so dumbstruck that I nearly missed it.

"What do you mean there not my parents? That's ridiculous I broke the curse, I think that kinda makes me their child. But if you think back to Regina actually broke the curse but she isn't their kid either so that theory is kinda out of the window isn't it?" I ramble out as she just looks at me, I can tell that she is trying not to laugh at my rambling and also seems to be failing quite badly.

"Well my dear that is a very long and emotional story and trust me if I still get pissed off about it to this day I have pretty good idea of how you will react." The smirk on her face shows the edges of her slightly longer than normal canines giving her a wicked smile. But I'm left thinking of scenarios of what Snow and David could have done to piss off this beautiful women. "Why thank you for the compliment dear" "god dammit I said that out load again?" looking up when I hear her sing out a beautiful laugh that I can't even be grumpy about this.

"Well it seems that you have a knack for doing that dear." Giving her a toothy grin and chuckling quietly "yeah it seems I do" rubbing the back of my neck I now only realize that my tank top is pretty much gone….

"Um what happened to my shirt? And do you have anything that I can cover myself with?" my cheeks turn red as I say this but it does fade quickly when I see the sad look in her eyes "I do have something you can use dear but you won't be able to cover your back. Well unless you want to be in a large amount of pain but trust me I will explain with everything else just please take my word for this."

"ok that's fine I just want to at least cover up my front" I say as I watch her place me down gently forgetting that I have been in her lap this whole time, watching as she removed her outer coat and laying on my front. I was about to lean back when she picked me and placed me back in her lap which now without anything on my mind was a very comforting act. This caused me to cuddle further into her _'I've never had something like this with Snow…it's….nice.'_


	3. New beginnings and rage

"normal speech" _'thoughts'_

 **Emma's POV**

I continued to lay in Maleficent's lap as she washed whatever was happing on my back, the pain was still there, and it hurt more when I moved but her soothing cold touches helped a large amount. She continued to talk about random topics with me, I believe this is, so I don't think about the pain in my back but that's very difficult.

I was beginning to fall asleep in her lap the pain in my back having drained both my physical and mental energy "is it ok if I…." before I can finish speaking, I'm already out like a light softly snoring on Maleficent's lap.

 **Maleficent's POV**

"is it ok if I…..." I watch as Emma falls asleep before she can finish speaking the pain is still evident on her face, but her sleep is still peaceful as I continue to smooth the cold cloth over her back. Her wings were coming through quite quickly which was very lucky for her as normally this process takes days for a hatchling but since she is grown her body is able to take the abruptness of the change much easier than a year-old hatchling.

I place the cloth back into the bucket of now red water and vanish it from the area _'I feel sorry for anyone that might drop on'_ I think with a smirk on my face but it turns to a soft smile as I look down at Emma, running my hands through her hair and bring her some comfort from the inferno that I know is going on inside her at the moment.

"I finally found one of you, my poor sweet child" I mumble to myself as tears once again make their way down my cheeks "just two more to find" at this my quite crying turns into sobs as I hold my hurting child, who is already an adult. Placing my hand over my mouth to try and muffle the sobs making sure not to wake Emma.

Over the next couple of hours I watch as Emma sleep and monitor her wings growth, they are nearly fully grown now as the leathery texture of the wings are starting to break through the softer layer that it began as, the wings at the moment look like a dull grey colour but as the softer layer peals away I can start to see the true colour of her wings.

Blotches of dark blue and silver are shown underneath the grey "my Nuri you will be a beautiful dragon, the marking of your mother you have" this makes me smile, happy that one of my children shares so much with her other mother. The thought of Emma's other mother makes me sad as I remember the day, she was ripped away from me and her children and then just days after those stupid Charming's rip my children, my babies away from me as well.

The hurt look on my loves face as she was ripped out of my arms by that one handed idiot was heart-breaking, her cries to be let go and return to us faded quickly as the idiot knocked her out I could only watch as he dragged her from our cave. It was the last time I saw her and I haven't stopped thinking about her since then, but then our hatchlings only days after her kidnapped were ripped from me as well it nearly killed me the heart-break shatter further as I lost my three little ones, never being able to see them hatch from their eggs thinking that all this time that they were dead.

As I began to sob again my body shook much harder this time causing me to wake my little Nuri up, the name brings a smile to my face through the tears. "Mal what's wrong?" Emma asks before shooting up from her spot in my lap her eyes wide and alert scanning me "are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Emma continues to ramble not taking notice that her front is once again on full display and that due to her reaction her wings were fully spread out behind her, her wing stretched out to able 26ft each wing being about 13ft _'very impressive especially in her human form, this means her dragon is quite a large one.'_

Still seeing the frazzled alert look to Emma's face I cant help but chuckle at my child and how in just hours she has become this close to me, as I chuckle I was as she looks at me puzzled with her head slightly tilted to the side her wings also relaxing and coming down to lay on her back while the tips and then some lay along the ground. "Emma darling come here" I say to her as I open my arms for her from which she launches herself at me her wings pushing her off the ground making me laugh at her suddenly panicked face.

"Calm down my dear I am fine just reliving some… tragic memories but having you here has made them so much better and also given me so much hope, Emma my dear there is something you need to know and see…."

I suddenly become nervous scenarios of her reaction running through my head, the more I think about the more hesitant I am to say anything but I'm brought out of my thoughts by arms and wings surrounding me in a warm embrace "don't worry I think I get what you are trying to tell me…mum."

 **Emma's POV**

Taking a chance, I slowly look up at Maleficent as see tears running down her face a soft smile on her face as she looks at me, slowly her arms come up and around me pulling me further into her as she holds me close. Her head now rests on top of mine as she begins to sob repeating the words 'my Nuri' over and over again.

"so, I was right you're my mother?" I whisper as to not break the moment and as I call her my mother again, I hold her tighter, hoping wishing that it is true.

"yes Nuri" she says so quietly I would have missed it if I wasn't so close to her "I'm your mother my little fire" and with that she cries once more while holding me even closer to her if that was even possible. "Mum who is Nuri?" I asked softly as she is still crying but I was curious.

"Nuri is what I would have called you little one, it means 'little fire' and that's what you my Nuri, my little fire" Maleficent said as she looked down as me, in her eyes all I could see was love and adoration shining through. Even my eyes begin to water as I watched so much unconditional love pointed towards me "you've only known me a day, how can you love me so much already?" I asked completely confused of how this woman could love me so easily without knowing anything about me.

"I love you because you are my child, I may not know much about you but to me that doesn't matter, you are my child and that is the only reason I need to love you" she says with such love and confidence that I could do nothing but hold her close as both us find comfort in the embrace.

.

.

.

 _Time skip to the next morning_

Uncurling from my position I feel a loose hold me as the morning light is streaming down in our faces, Maleficent still being asleep in the early morning light. Looking around I notice that we are still in the forest from yesterday and while looking around I finally take notice of what was causing me all that pain the day before, cascading down my back from my shoulder blades were large leathery dark blue wings which were lined with silver. The spikes along the wings fully silver making them look fierce and sharp, but I noticed as I turned, the light caught my wings that the blue turned into a deep purple.

Looking on amazement at my new appendages I'm shocked at how natural they feel as I slowly open and close them as if I was only stretching my arms. As I was watching my wings move I suddenly found that I had a shadow over me, turning around to see what was blocking the morning sun I couldn't help but squeal _'yes you read that write, squeal, I fricking squealed'_ , because there stood in front of me was Maleficent with her own pair of wings out.

Her wings were slightly smaller than my own but only by the smallest amount and while mine were blue purple and silver, hers were pure black lined with gold. "woah…" I stand watching aw as my mother flaps and moves her own wings around before tucking them behind herself and walking towards me.

"well darling if you needed anymore proof that I'm your mother well there it is" she says with a chuckle as she points at her wings a spark of laughter in her eyes, _'let's have a bit of a laugh with her here'_ with this I bring my hand up to my chin as if I was in deep thought "well for all I know there could be another dragon out there…" I mumble to myself trying not to laugh.

"but really what are the chances of that, and it would be pretty awesome if my mother was a dragon. Ah what the hell lets go with it!" I cheer in acted excitement watching as Maleficent was struggling to keep her laughter in but her shaking shoulders and the hand over her mouth gave her away.

As she finally gave up and burst out into a fit of laughter, I brought her in for a hug again watching as her wings followed her arms by wrapping around me while mine wrapped around both of us as they were bigger. "my dear Nuri I am so glad I finally found you and that you turned out so well" what she says brings a smile to my face as she holds me tighter.

Well stay in our embrace, just holding each other as we both feel our connection strengthen the more, we stay close to each other but for some reasons these fricking moments have to be ruined by something _'god fucking dammit'_ I think as we hear a screech from the side of us that was a cross between shock, fear and pure rage.

 **Snow's POV**

Emma hadn't come home last night, and no one had seen her all day since lunch at the dinner _'where could she be? Is she hurt? Maybe just a walk and she got lost….'_

With that thought I decide to take my search into the woods where I've seen Emma go main times before, I continue to walk around just mainly heading in a straight line while calling out Emma's name. For half an hour, I get no reply but, in the distance, I see this black floating? blob getting closer I begin to notice more details such as the arms and legs attached to said blob and the fact that this black blob looks very much like leather.

Continuing to get closer I can now hear voices noticing that one sounds oddly like Emma, but what shocked me was the other occupants voice "my dear Nuri I am so glad I finally found you and that you turned out so well."

' _MALEFICENT? WITH_ MY _EMMA?!'_

"EMMA!" I roar out as I speed up my walk to the women in front of me watching as they peal apart, this only caused me to screech again as I noticed that MY daughter was shirtless with this monster just stood next to her. Ohhh but what truly pushed me over the fricking cliff was the giant wings attached to Emma's back.

"YOUNG LADY WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE" I shout while pointing at the wings.

"AND YOU" I now point at the monster who stood there smirking "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER" as I finished screeching waiting for answers I'm surprised by the pure livid rage rolling off of Emma as she looks at me _'why is she angry with me?'_ I think as I watch Emma launch at me her finger nails now clearly claws.


	4. Family surprises

"normal speech" _'thoughts'_ _ **'mind speak'**_

 **Maleficent's POV**

"EMMA!"

We hear a screech to the side of us and slowly we peel away from the hug and turn to come face to face with Snow bloody White, her face red with rage. I stand and watch as she takes in the scene before her, Emma with her wings and shirtless stood next to me of all people with my own wings out.

I place my hand on Emma's back as we watched and waited for the explosion that is Snow White.

"YOUNG LADY WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE" the godforsaken women shouts as she points at Emma and her wings, the action made me laugh as it was quite clear what 'those' are. She turned to me then continuing to point "AND YOU" she screeches causing a smirk to pull at my lips "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER."

From where I was standing next to Emma and with my hand on her back I could feel and sense how much the woman's screams were angering her; Emma began to shake and her wings slowly spreading out until she uses them to launch herself at Snow. If this was any other person attacking Snow then I would watch and laugh, however this was Emma and for only knowing her a short while I knew I couldn't let her attack the idiot.

So, without another thought I use my magic to transport me in front of Snow, as the idiot just stood there frozen, catching a still enraged Emma in my arms. I only now took notice of her claws as they dug into my arms and back still trying to tear apart the idiot behind me.

I quickly push out calming pheromones to Emma as her claws in my arms were becoming quite painful, it took a good 20 minutes for Emma to calm down even with my help. "Nuri, dear are you calm enough to talk now?" I ask slightly worried for my child as her eyes were now squeezed shut and the crease between her eyebrows knitted tightly together.

It was taking Emma too long to respond so I tried the next best thing _**'Emma can you hear me?'**_ I ask in my head as dragons that are bonded together have a sort of mind link with each other _**'Mum? Is that you? What's going on?'**_

I hear Emma ask back as I watch her shack her head the confusion replacing her rage as her claws recede and her wings relax around us _**'this my dear is how dragons speak to each without others knowing but that's not important right now as now I need to you to calm down enough not to pluck the talking chickens feathers.'**_ I say and watch in success as the rest of the rage leaves her and is replaced with peals of laughter.

"ok I'm calm now" Emma says quickly as she moves to be in my arms as her wings circle round us, the movement looking so natural that any stranger would think she's had them her whole life. Emma turns to look at Snow who is still standing there looking pissed as all heaven and hell "will someone please explain what is going on? Emma what are you doing with this monster?"

' _ **and she continues to speak. Oh bloody joy'**_ I think to what I believe was myself until Emma begins laughing "well Snow since you asked not so nicely I'll let you figure it out for yourself, so yeah bye" Emma says as she turns round and starts walking away from Snow while dragging me by the hand behind her, I begin laughing at the look on the women's face as we slow got further and further away from her.

 **30 minutes later – Emma's POV**

As I continued to drag Mal along with me, I couldn't help the amused smirk that is now plastered on my face remember the look on Snows face was just too funny. Finding us now at the edge of the forest I realise 2 things 1) I'm still not wearing a shirt and 2) that we have found ourselves out behind Regina's home, pulling out my phone I dial Regina's number to see if she is in and thankfully, she picks up straight away.

( **Regina** Emma)

" **Mrs Swan what can I do for you?"**

"Really Regina? Your back to calling me 'Mrs Swan' I thought we had made progress…" I say my voice giving away my laughter.

" **Fine, Emma what do you want?" Regina huffs out.**

"Well first are you home?"

" **Yes, why?"**

"Just come to your backdoor" and with that I hangs up and with a flick of my wrist I _poof_ a shirt onto myself making sure it had wholes in the back for my wings, after that I sit myself and Mal in the garden under the prized apple tree.

Not having to wait long before the backdoor swings open revealing an unamused Regina who sends a deadly glare at me as soon as she sees me, she begins marching over to us until she spots Mal stopping dead in her tracks. "Mal? What are you doing here?"

Mal looked up at Regina before glancing at me with a soft smile on her face "just spending some much needed time with family." She says as a smile appears on my face and my heart warms at the confirmation that she really sees me as family, this also caused a few tears to pass from my eyes.

Next thing I know I have both Regina and Mal kneeling in front of me a hand from each of them on each arm "Emma, dear what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mal and Regina said at the same time but I decided to answer Regina "don't worry they are happy tears, Regina I finally found my mum." I say as more tears begin to flow as I hold Mal close to me our bond growing stronger with both confirmations.

"dear, Nuri we have so much time to catch up on" Mal whispers into my ear as I begin to feel my shirt become damp where Mum's head lay on my shoulder. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? What do u mean by mother Emma, Mal never had children."

 **A/N hay people I know this is a short chapter but I would really like to hear what people have to say about this story and also who should the next chapter be about**

 **Twight or OUAT?**


	5. The past scars many

"normal speech" _'thoughts'_ _ **'mind speak'**_

 **Regina's POV**

"Mal what is Emma talking about, you never had any children?" I looked at the two in front of me as they cried and held each other, Emma was slightly looking at me over Mal's shoulder. Her eyes were conveying so many emotions to me as she held Mal, _'how did they get this close so quickly?'_

The two of them just held the other as the atmosphere calmed around the garden, the only noises were those of the wind and the quiet sniffles of the woman in front of me. Deciding to help, I kneel next to both of them and pull them into my arms, only now taking notice of Emma's very large wings as they wrapped around all of use.

Just sitting in their embrace and looking at both of the women I could clearly see some similarity between them, but too many for them not to be related. At this I sit back in the embrace with a look of wonder surely on my face "she's your actual daughter... but how? Mal how did this happen?"

Mal let out a small watery laugh as she sat back to wipe the tears from her eyes "I'm not surprised by your confusion Regina; you never did get to meet my wife. She was taken from me just weeks before you took the curse from me." I was honesty left shocked at this new development, but it just leaves me with more questions than answers _'that sneaky dragon.'_

After seeing the confusion on my face Mal pulled me towards herself and Emma, who proceeded to wrap her wings around us. Mal held my hands as she says "Regina darling don't think too much on it, the simple version is that I was only weeks pregnant when you took the curse. I was tired and weaker than I normally would be and it now clear to my knowledge that I was carrying a large litter of eggs."

 **No one's POV**

Regina turned to Maleficent with a look of horror now across her face "you were pregnant, and I practically threw you off to the side like you were nothing, Mal I'm so so sorry." Tears began to make their way down Regina's cheeks as she brought Mal into an almost crushing hug, the shaking from Regina's shoulders becoming more prominent the longer they held each other.

Mal had never seen Regina break this badly before and she so dearly wanted to help her dear friend and so she let her instincts take over, pulling Regina into her lap Mal began rocking them slowly and running her hand through Regina's hair to help her calm down. It seems that her maternal instincts were still very strong making it easy to comfort others.

Emma sat back and watched this display with a warm feeling in her chest, seeing her mother comfort Regina like this just seemed so normal to the point Emma, herself, was struggling to not interrupt the moment the two dear friends were having. Mal seemed to sense was Emma was feeling and held her arm out for her daughter to join the ever-growing cuddle pile, to which Emma curls into the side of her mother while putting a wing around Regina hopefully providing more comfort.

After a while Regina had calmed down only sniffling here and there as she curled into her friend's lap, every now and then she would look up and give Emma a small smile before she closed her eyes again. It was Regina that broke the silence as she had been thinking about the stuff Mal had said to her "Mal when you said you had a large litter, you never said how many you actually had."

Without speaking Mal moved the hair away from the right side of her neck where they found a crescent moon going to the back of her neck, next she revealed the sun and star on each wrist. "To a dragon these marks link the parents to their children and since I have 3 marks, I have 3 babies out there." She stopped to look down at Emma in her arms, showing the sun mark on Emma's left wrist, "and I've already found one of them." She has the biggest smile on her face that Regina had never seen her so happy before.

"and even though my wife is not here she will also have these marks in the same places, she knows that our children were born but the marks don't tell us if they are alive or not." Mal looked sad as she shared this piece of information with the woman in front of her, she was remembering all the time she had with her wife before she was taken from her. She hasn't heard anything about her wife since.

Emma caught the sad look on her mother's face, and she was obviously curious about her other parent but didn't want to upset her mother any further than she was. Even Regina knew not to push her friend any further and so she announced that she was going to make some tea and for them both to join her inside, where it was warm.

As Regina walked into her home Emma looked back at her mother who was in the same position that she had been in for the last couple of minutes, the sad look still present on her face and tears gathering in her eyes. When she saw no sign of her mother moving Emma slowly approached and lifted her mother up, an arm under her knees and shoulders. Neither said a word but both sighed in relief at the others presence.

As she was walking Emma took notice of Regina's back door and stopped, her wings were never going to fit, looking around Emma could see no way for her wings to fit through any door. Looking back to the original door Emma's wings deflated and hung defeated behind her not knowing what she could do, "Regina! A little help please" Emma shouted trying to get Regina's attention.

Seconds later when seeing Regina's panicked face that maybe shouting wasn't the best idea, Regina looked quickly around the whole garden checking for any threats. When she found none, she looked over to Emma who looked away slightly sheepish "what was so important that you had to shout Mrs Swan?"

"well you see I can't fit my wings through any of your doors…." She said still looking off to the side so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Regina, who at this moment did not look very amused. Throughout this Mal was still quiet, her head buried in Emma's neck almost seeming asleep.

Regina slowly walked towards Emma placing her hand on one of the woman's wings pushing gently as to convince Emma to fold her wings flush against the rest of her back. It worked slowly as the wings twitched into place, Emma fidgeted a bit at the tight feeling in her back at having her new wings so bunched up. Emma felt Regina's hand stay on her wing slowly stroking the leathery texture and unknowingly finding a sensitive spot on Emma's wing causing the woman to let out a purr like growl.

At the sound of the purr Mal finally looked up and gave a small chuckle at the look of comfort on Emma's face, she turned slightly to look at Regina's amused expression as she continued to stroke Emma's wing only making the purring louder. Both women just chuckled as Emma remained oblivious to what was going on, Regina pushed slightly on Emma's back making the dazed women slowly move forward towards the backdoors and into the house.

Once inside Emma seemed to break out of her haze, embarrassed as she realized what had happened. She continued to walk into Regina's living room as to lay her mother down on the sofa, making sure she was comfortable before sitting on the floor and laying her head next to Mal's. With her child so close Mal lifted one of her hands and began running it through Emma's hair once again causing her child to purr like a house cat on catnip.

This made both Mal and Regina smile as the normally closed off woman looked so peaceful in that moment. The moment continued, the only sound filling the room was that of Emma's purring and the small fire Regina had going. "Now that the problem of Emma getting into the house are out of the way, would someone please explain what else is going on?" Regina said in a soft voice as not to disturb the pair in front of her.

When Regina asked this both women didn't move from how they were sitting but Mal seemed to be thinking, "well dear the short of the story is that my hatred towards the Royal Idiots is very well justified." Mal's voice was laced with venom and hate as she spoke, Regina didn't really need to ask who the 'Royal Idiots' were, but with the information she was given so far it was clear that the charmings royally fucked up this time.

It was one thing to mess with a dragon in the first place but to then endanger said dragons litter is signing the will to your own death. Regina sighed at the clear stupidity of the Charmings, practically face palming as it was clear to everyone that the Charmings had either stole Mal's litter or harmed them, or even worse done both.

"I was in labour when they walked into my cave, I was weak and vulnerable and they gave no remorse nor sympathy for taking my children away from me. They took them and ran all the time sneering at me like I was the most disgusting thing in the world, I could do nothing but watch. Do you know how heartbreaking that is Regina?" Mal's voice started off strong and full of rage but by the end of it she had tears in her eyes and her voice dripped with sorrow.

The other occupants of the room could only watch on as the clearly broken women fell apart in her daughter's arms, Emma's instinct to comfort her mother setting in as she began to purr louder and hold her mother. Regina was having a difficult time holding back her rage at the Charmings and this showed as she gripped the edges of the chair she was in, nails digging into the material and a snarl on her face. Regina's next words shocked and amused the other two women with her as they had never known the woman to curse in her life.

"THOSE BLOODY FUCKING IDIOTS!"

With this Regina shot out of her seat and stormed out of the room, leaving the others amused and slightly worried at what the furious woman might do.

 **Meanwhile in Forks**

 **Bella's POV**

So far the day had been dull, the rain adding to the gloom around the town and in my mind. Edward was being distant and I hadn't been able to see any of my family all day, what was going on? Did I do something wrong?

These thoughts have been plaguing me all day and as the day was drawing on they got worse, by the time school ended I felt sick and almost numb. Driving home was the best idea when I was in this mindset, surprisingly I made it home without crashing and slowly made my way indoors.

Seeing a note on the counter reminding me that my dad was not going to be home till very late, before I could walk upstairs and curl up on my bed my front door opened revealing Edward standing there looking cold and distant. Without uttering a word Edward walked out again, I ran after him to keep up watching as he continued into the woods without turning back to look at me, this meant I tripped over sticks and rocks constantly.

"Edward what are we doing out here? Slow down please!" I cried out but he did nothing but walk faster, after a couple of minutes he just stop, so suddenly that I walked right into him causing me to fall over onto the wet ground.

When I fell to the floor I landed on my wrist wrong causing a noticeable amount of pain to shoot up my arm, causing me to hiss loudly and cradle my wrist with my other hand. When I looked back up at Edward he was just looking at me with a blank almost disgusted? look on his face.

"Edward what's going on? Why are we out here?" I ask him again but I wasn't expecting the answer he gave me.

"We're leaving Bella, without you." His voice was calm and uncaring causing me to flinch back at the tone, I didn't get a chance to reply to him as he continued to talk. His movement was becoming more harsh with every word he said until he turned back to me with a snarl on his face.

"But don't worry Bella. You're human. Time heals all wounds for your kind. It'll be like I was never here." He almost sounded crazy or a bit delirious with the small cackle in his voice. The fear that I felt was increasing with the closer he got to me, I was still on the floor and it caused him to loom over me. The light was no longer showing his face only leaving the toothy grin on his face showing the crazed look in his eye, but within a second he was calm and his eyes black.

"Edward why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?" I pleaded with him as I tried to get up off the floor only for me to slip and fall worse on my already injured worst, an audible crack sounding this time. But again I was given no help as I cried in pain.

"Try to understand in that small brain of yours. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Restraining myself so I can be with a human, now why would I stay with something lower than me?" I still couldn't see his face as I was curled over holding my now probably broken wrist sobbing from the pain, but even though I couldn't see him I could just feel the glaring hatred coming off him.

"Goodbye Bella, try not to do anything stupid."

And with that he was gone, forever. I was left beaten and broken, both mentally and physically and alone. The forest becoming darker as he spoke to me leaving me in the dark of the night. It was so quiet, the only noise I could hear was that of my own crying, the pain in my wrist now forgotten as the rest of my body became numb.

The rain started pouring as I layed on the wet ground, forgetting the world around me as my mind battled with itself trying to find something, anything that could help me now. After a while nothing came to mind and I had stopped crying just letting myself become numb, my back now on the ground as I looked up into the treetops seeing nothing but darkness as the trees overlap each other.

I don't know how long I laid there for, was it minutes? Hours? All I knew was that I couldn't move, no I didn't want to move couldn't bear to do anything anymore. Some of the numbness was fading slightly but it was only replaced by a worse pain and ache in my back, this pain was worse than the one in my wrist.

This pain was like hell fire singeing and burning my back, I rolled off my back as to trying to relieve some of the pain but it only made it worse causing me to scream bloody murder in pain. It felt like my back was being ripped apart, by this point the forest was filled with my screams, I hadn't even noticed that my wrist snapped back into place and was now healed.

In the end the pain became too much and the last thing I see before darkness is a figure running towards me.

 **A/N Hi everyone, thanks for staying with this story and I am so sorry for the long waits in chapter posting. I've started Uni in August so its been kinda hectic. I write when I can though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any suggestions or improvements for me please PM me or comment on the story.**


	6. Discovery

"normal speech" _'thoughts'_ _ **'mind speak'**_

 **No one's POV**

Blood curdling screams filled the forest of Forks, a light rain falling making the air damp and humid. The animals hid away from the scream, but a lone figure sprinted toward the sound as they were in a rush to find the source even as it shook them to the core and their instincts were just telling them to run away at this point.

The dark haired figure was close now they could now see a smaller figure in front of them, the girl she saw had just rolled onto her stomach causing her to release another ear piercing scream along with a loud crack as she watched the girls wrist snap back into place, making her stop in horror and concern.

Leah stopped and just watched the girl in front of her waiting for something else to happen, but all she could see and hear was the heavy panting breaths that showed the girls struggle.

Leah still hadn't seen the face of the girl in front of her and the smells of the forest was making it difficult to catch the girls' scent. She began to slowly approach again very wary of this person, but she was in a full sprint again when the girl lifted her head up again to scream in pain, revealing the face of Bella Swan to Leah.

She was almost to Bella when the girl went limp and her breathing continued to be strained, she noticed the smell of blood in the air now that she was close enough and began checking the girl over for any injuries.

The 'injury' in question was easy to find as blood was seeping through the back of Bella's shirt and there seemed to be something under the shirt attached to the girls back.

 **Leah's POV**

At this very moment I am absolutely terrified, it's not every day that you're just walking through the forest all peaceful and nice just to hear an ear-splitting scream which makes even my wolf cower into the back of my mind.

Everything in me was telling me to run and hide but I had to find out if that person was hurt, so now I'm knelt down next to an unconscious and in pain Bella Swan, why she was in the forest would definitely be a question for later.

Before taking a closer look at her back I look around to see if she has anything else with her, I spot her black jacket off to the side seemly thrown off her it seems. Grabbing it, I then proceed to move forward quickly checking her for any other injuries but all I notice is that the bite mark on her wrist is inflamed causing her wrist to twitch every now and then.

My main concern was her back though as the bleeding continued, it was slow but steady, all the muscles in her back were in a continuous pattern of twitches and spasms. I move to lift her up slightly, so she is leaning against my front making sure nothing came in contact with her back, with her leaned against me I slowly and carefully lift her shirt up.

Thankfully Bella wears slightly baggy clothing and so I was able to keep the shirt away from where the blood was coming from, with the shirt now off I can clearly see what is causing her so much pain. Sticking out of her shoulder blades were jagged spikes with my enhanced sight I can clearly identify that the spikes are in fact bone.

Adding slight pressure around the area, the whole of her upper back seems to be sore and painful, it seems strange, the bone is growing outwards at a very slow pace. The light rain around us was now hitting her bare back causing lines of blood tinged water to run down her back, if we stayed out here any longer, she is going to become ill or her wounds infected.

Deciding, I pick Bella up and lay her jacket over her front, making sure she is secure in my arms I begin the run back to my house where I know my mum will be able to help her.

It took me about 20 minutes to reach my house, I would have been faster, but I didn't want to chance jolting Bella and making her pain worse. "MUM" I shout out knowing my mum is home and also it will make getting Bella indoors without further injury. My mum comes sprinting out of the house a look of panic on her face which only grows into concern once she sees me with Bella.

"Leah get her indoors quickly and then young lady you will explain what the hell is going on, understood?" My mother said as she held the door wide open for me, giving her a nod, I rush into place Bella of the couch making sure she was laying on her stomach. Behind me I hear a gasp from my mum as she gets a look at Bella's back, I take notice at the fact that the bone spikes have grown much more and are starting to spread out a lot more.

Without looking at my mum I head to the kitchen to gather a bowl of warm water and a cloth as to clean the growing wounds as to possibly help them. Kneeling next to Bella I calmly and gently clean her back as my mum has placed Bella's head in her lap, running her hand through the girl's hair to sooth her every time she whimpers or winces.

As I am cleaning, I begin to notice small patches of grey between each spike which seems to be attaching them all together. "Leah, dear what happened to the poor girl?" Sue whispered just trying to focus on calming the unconscious girl.

"Honestly mum I have no idea what happened to her, one moment I'm walking through the forest having a nice time and the next moment I just hear screaming." I was just as confused as my mum to what was happening but we both understood that we couldn't tell anyone else, all we needed to do right now was look after Bella and make sure she's alright.

Before we continue talking Bella begins to move more on my mum's lap, she is mumbling in her sleep and I'm only just able to hear her say "Edward gone, don't go." Her speech was broken up and slurred from her sleep. Looking at Sue I repeat what Bella is saying and my mum just looks sadly down at the girl.

 **Bella's POV**

At this moment I wish I had stayed unconscious as all the pain from my back has fired up again, the feeling was worse than when I blacked out, its unbearable. The only thing keeping me awake at the moment was the feeling of fingers running through my hair and something cool over my sore back, helping the burning feeling only for a couple seconds before it flares up again.

Opening my eyes slightly to look around me, I find that I don't recognise my surroundings, but it seems I'm in a living room. The room feels warm and calming which matched the feelings of the embrace that I find myself in. Just breathing in the air around me I find that the scents around me are familiar but with the pain fogging my brain I can't focus and pinpoint them.

Focusing back on myself, I can feel the obvious pain in my back, but I can also feel the continuous twitching coming from my right hand as there seems to be a war of pain going on in my wrist. One side was cold and searing pain while the other was an inferno which kept attacking the cold, almost like it was trying to get rid of it.

I try to move so I can get a better look at my hand but the fingers in my hair move to my shoulder quickly to keep me in place, as they push on my shoulder the pain in my back flares worse causing me to hiss out in pain and my breathing to become harsher. I try to focus on anything else but with the increase in pain the war at my wrist became worse as well as I feel something dripping down my hand.

Deciding to bring the hand to my face instead reveals that the scarred over bit has burst back open and not only was my blood dripping out but there was also an almost clear syrup like substance flowing with the blood. Having been round vampires for a while I know that this is venom straight away, what doesn't make sense was what it was doing there _'I thought he had got all of it out? That's what they told me….'_

While I was focused on my dripping wrist, I heard a gasp off to the side and someone move in front of me, breaking my focus by covering my wrist with a cold cloth. As soon as the cloth came in contact with the venom it started to steam and boil the water, acting as an acid to the water. Me and the person holding my wrist watched as the cloth was eaten through by the venom, by the now the person had now removed their hand as not to touch the acidic substance.

Looking up I meet with the face of Sue Clearwater, concern shining in her eyes and her lips moving but no sound reaches my ears. Even though I couldn't hear her I needed to find a way to still tell her "Sue I can't hear anything your saying or anything else around me." I say this but I'm not even sure if anything came out however by the sudden change of Sue's expression, I could tell it worked.

Quickly she stood up and walked out of site only to return just as fast with a pen and pad, writing something and turning the pad to me "Bella, dear thank god you've woken up. Leah found you in the forest, what happened? Also, I can hear you."

As I read the bit about the forest my mood dampens and is replaced with sadness and anger, a growl releasing from deep in my chest. "Those lying, selfish vampires just upped and left. They just abandoned me here, without even saying goodbye." It started off with a growl but by the end I was sounding vulnerable and was whimpering.

Meeting Sue's eyes again was difficult with my now blurred vision "he left me there and I just felt so broken and then there was just excruciating pain and then just nothing." Just mentioning the pain caused it to flare up again pulling another hiss from me as I feel all of my muscles tense up as my back continued to ripple in pain.

Before I could speak out again there were black spot appear in my vision and it was become harder to breath the longer the pain continued until there was nothing.

 **No one's POV**

Sue and Leah watched in panic as Bella's body once again went limp, only now have they noticed the things growing out of her back have gotten bigger and that they can visibly see the bone move out from Bella's shoulder blades.

With the girl once again unconscious there wasn't much the two native women could do apart from once again tend to the growing wound on the girls back. As the day dragged on the two women more and more differences with Bella, not only were these things growing out of her back, but she now obviously no longer fit on the sofa laying down as her feet were now dangling over the edge.

In a way they found that she near enough matched Leah in physic, as with the added height her muscle definition filled out to accommodate. It was strange to watch as Bella grew so quickly in front of them, but with them knowing of the shifter it didn't freak them out too much.

Over in a small corner of Seattle sits a blonde woman in her bookstore, she's going through her inventory when she is suddenly hit with a wave of magic. Stopping everything she is doing, a small smile appears of her face, a sense of happiness and joy coming from her " I will see you soon my hatchling, soon we will all finally be together." With this the blonde places the last book on the shelf and sets off to write a letter.

 **A/N Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If people have idea of what they would like to see in this story feel free to send them over, also I've found I've messed myself over with the ship of BelleXBella so people could suggest nicknames that this pairing could have for each other that would be cool :) credit will be given to the person choices.**


End file.
